Help a Brother Out 3
by boltsoffury10
Summary: 6 months after Huey put him in jail, Derek came back. He seems like he changed, but did he really. Huey and Dewey tried to find out for sure. Meanwhile, Louie is getting beat in every arcade game by a girl.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Huey, Dewey, and Louie were walking down the boardwalk talking about the new Duck Wars movie they saw the other day. Dewey and Huey were arguing over who the better side was.

"The light side has all the good guys." Dewey said angrily.

"Yeah but the dark side has all the good stuff, and they have everything that the light side doesn't have, and then some." Huey stated as Louie stopped both of them. He pointed to an arcade that looked like it had a lot of games. They all ran inside and started playing all their favorite games. Dewey went to a musical guitar machine, Louie went to the racecar games, and Huey went to the skee ball game. In the middle of his skee ball game, Huey noticed a familiar voice talking in a big crowd. It triggered Huey to go stiff even though he didn't know who it was, but his reaction helped him figure it out.

"Don't talk to him, don't look at him." Huey constantly repeated to himself as he continued his skee ball game. The familiar voice then called his name.

"Huey, its me, Derek." Derek said as he tried to get Huey's attention.

"I have nothing to say to you." Huey said as he collected his tickets and walked away. Derek went after him.

"Huey wait." Derek said trying stop Huey.

"Why, so you can give me a wedgie." Huey said angrily not even looking at Derek. "Oh I know, you're gonna dunk my head in the toilet again right." Derek started feeling bad. "I thought you were in jail." Huey said as he continued to walk away.

"Look, I was." Derek said trying to stop Huey from walking. "But then someone bailed me out. Huey I'm sorry for everything, I realized I was wrong, I should've never bullied you. Please forgive me." Derek said apologetically kissing Huey's foot. Huey was surprised when he finally looked at him. Instead of a black leather jacket with blue ripped jeans, Derek was wearing a blue sweater vest with khakis. Huey was gonna say no, but something inside him told him to say yes. He didn't want to say yes, he also didn't want to say no. He couldn't figure out why.

"I need to think about it." Huey said as he walked away. Derek then made a call on his DPhone Y.

"I don't think the manipulation orb is working DAD." Derek said rudely as he pulled out a glowing round ball from his pocket. Glomgold laughed.

"It's working, he was conflicted about his options." Glomgold said. "You almost have him wrapped around your finger. Then Scrooge will be wrapped around mine."

"You better hope this works." Derek said angrily.

"Trust me, it will." Glomgold said maniacally laughing.

Huey walked up to Dewey and Louie. He had his arms folded and he was looking to the side.

"Guys, can we go home?" Huey said. Dewey was concerned.

"Why, what's wrong?" Dewey asked worried about his brother.

"It's nothing, I'll tell you later." Huey said as the triplets walked out of the arcade. Dewey was confused, while Louie was upset. Louie was about to break the record in the racing game he was playing. As they began to walk home from the boardwalk, Huey noticed a nerdy looking kid about his age getting picked on by two bullies. They were playing monkey in the middle with the kid's book, but the kid was not at all amused.

"Give it back." The nerdy kid demanded. The bully pushed him to the ground and laughed. Huey went over and snatched the book from the bully.

"It's not okay to bully others." Huey said angrily. The bully then pushed Huey to the ground.

"We're not bullying him, we're playing a game. Right Noah." The bully said looking at the nerdy kid.

"Yes Nathan, we were just playing a game." Noah said as he looked down at the ground.

"Now give me my book." Nathan said putting a lot of emphasis on the "my". Noah was about to hand it to him until Dewey and Louie intervened.

"I think you should go." Dewey said as he got in Nathan's face. Nathan was afraid, but he didn't want to show any fear.

"Fine, this was lame anyway." Nathan said as he and his friend left. Huey helped Noah up.

"Are you okay?" Huey said as Noah pushed his glasses up on his face.

"I'm fine." Noah said. As Huey picked him up, he noticed the book Noah was reading. It was a book about quantum science. Huey looked at it with delight.

"You like quantum science too?!" Huey said excitedly. Noah looked at him.

"I thought I was the only one." Noah said as he pushed up his glasses. "I guess you caught my name, but I didn't catch yours." Noah said sticking his hand out to shake. Huey introduced himself and his brothers.

"I'm Huey, and that's Dewey and Louie." Huey said happily.

"I'm Noah." Noah said excitedly. "Can we be friends, I never had a real friend before." Huey was excited as well.

"I don't see why not." Huey said. "I never had a smart friend before." His brothers started looking at him angrily.

"Who says that I'm not more smarter than you?" Dewey asked as he folded his arms.

"The fact that you didn't use proper grammar." Huey said as Louie and Noah laughed. They started walking to their house.

"Is it cool if you come over?" Louie asked Noah.

"Are you kidding." Noah said excitedly. "My parents would be thrilled if I went over to someone's house." The triplets started laughing as they all went to the manor. Dewey than started whispering to Huey.

"I saw him too, we'll talk later." Dewey whispered about Derek. Huey agreed.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After the brothers hung out with their new friend, Louie decided to take him home. Huey and Dewey were gonna come, but Huey thought that this would be the best time for him and Dewey to talk. Louie and Noah left as Huey and Dewey talked. Huey explained to Dewey what happened and Dewey was intrigued.

"I'm not sure, he could have changed Hue." Dewey said. Huey was upset.

"How can you even say that, he's never gonna change." Huey said as Dewey calmed his brother down.

"Look, I know it's hard to believe, but he kissed your foot, he wouldn't do that unless he really wanted to change." Dewey reassured Huey. Huey made his decision.

"Okay, I'll forgive him if you—." Huey started. Dewey wasn't liking where this was going. He gulped before Huey finished the sentence. "Come with me." Huey laughed as he tricked his brother into thinking it was really bad. Dewey playfully punched Huey in the arm as he continued to laughing. Dewey and Huey ran out of the house. Dewey then questioned something.

"Do you even know where he lives." Dewey asked.

"Actually no." Huey said as they started to walk back to the house. "I guess we just have to meet him at the arcade again." Huey suggested as the boys started to run to the arcade.

Louie and Noah were walking to Noah's house. Louie started to speak.

"How long were those guys bullying you." Louie asked. Noah looked at the ground.

"About 2 weeks, its no big deal." Noah said emotionlessly. Louie started to get upset.

"That's what Huey said, but it turned out to be a big deal." Louie said angrily. Noah was confused, so Louie explained. "A kid named Derek used to bully Huey, it got so bad that we had to call the cops." Noah was shocked.

"I'm sorry that happened." Noah said looking sad. Louie but a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, if you're getting bullied, the best thing to do is tell someone." Louie said. Noah smiled and noticed Huey and Dewey run by. Louie noticed as well so they ran after them. They lost them when they got to the arcade. Louie saw the racing game that he was playing earlier as he took Noah inside the arcade. He got on the machine and noticed a girl on the machine next to him.

"Wanna race?" She said as she chewed some gum. Louie smirked.

"Alright, but don't cry after I mop the floor with you." Louie said. The girl made a comeback.

"Don't throw a tantrum after I beat the high score." She said as they both inserted their coins.

Huey and Dewey met at the place Huey saw Derek last. He was sitting down at a table by himself, but it had two other chairs. Huey and Dewey sat down.

"Did you come to forgive me?" Derek asked as he already knew they were gonna come.

"Yeah, I forgive you." Huey said. Derek started smiling.

"Oh thank you so much, you won't regret this." Derek said as he wrote down his address. Come to my place at 5:00 and we can hangout. He said as he handed them a slip of paper with his address on it. He then left and Huey and Dewey discussed the situation.

"I have to admit, he seems different from the usual old Derek." Dewey said. Huey was skeptical.

"I'm not convinced, but I think we should go and see him." Huey suggested. "Maybe he is trying to change." Then they heard a familiar voice yelling.

"I wanna rematch!" Louie screamed.

"Sorry, no can do." The girl said as she left. Louie looked at the machine and saw only one name on the scoreboard, Luc. Louie grew angry as Noah calmed him down.

"You'll get her next time." Noah said as he picked the depressed Louie up from off the ground. Dewey and Huey rushed over.

"What happened?" Dewey asked. One of the kids started laughing hysterically.

"Louie got beat by a girl." The kid said mockingly. Louie blushed red with embarrassment as he started angrily walking home. Huey chuckled as Louie walked. The boys caught up to him and Dewey pestered him the whole way.

"I didn't know the gaming guru could get beat so easily by a girl." Dewey mocked. Huey laughed as Louie got mad.

"Shut up, I'll beat her tomorrow, you'll see." Louie said angrily. Dewey and Huey laughed hysterically. They got to Noah's house and said their goodbyes. Huey and Dewey then rushed over to Derek's house.

Glomgold was getting impatient. Derek was busy playing a game on his phone. Glomgold then started to shout.

"You invited them right?!" Glomgold shouted. Derek was annoyed.

"It's not 5:00 yet, don't worry." Derek said. "You have to be patient if you want revenge, or else you won't get it." Glomgold was furious.

"Is that a threat." Glomgold said angrily. Derek laughed.

"It's a statement." Derek said as he played on his phone. Glomgold went to his room as the door bell rang.

Huey and Dewey were standing outside. They questioned every bit of this.

"This is probably a prank, this is Glomgold's house." Dewey said as the doors began to open. They saw Derek sitting down on the couch.

"Oh hey guys." Derek said nicely. "You guys are the first to make it." Huey was confused.

"What do you mean first?" Huey asked. Derek started to laugh.

"I invited a few others, I hope you don't mind." Derek said. Huey was about to say that he does mind, but something told him not to say that. In fact, something told him to say the opposite.

"Not at all." Huey said confused by his actions. Dewey was confused too but didn't worry about it. Derek then invited them to sit on the couch.

"Tonight will be awesome." Derek said as he drank some soda.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Huey and Dewey had a really fun time at Derek's house. They played games and watched movies. They could have done that at their own place, but it was cool to do it with other people besides themselves. Once they left, Dewey said that he forgot his charm bracelet that Webby gave to him. He went to go get it and overheard Derek talking to his friends.

"I can't believe you invited that nerd over to your house." One of Derek's friends said.

"I can't either, but just wait, I'll get my revenge." Derek said evilly grinning. "All I have to do is befriend him, then he'll never see it coming. Speaking of which..." Derek said as he pulled out his orb and looked at Dewey. Dewey was surprised that Derek knew he was still there. "When the time comes, you will do as I say, got it." Dewey was not in his right mind, all he could do was nod his head and leave. Dewey met Huey outside.

"Did you get your bracelet?" Huey asked. Dewey was confused.

"Yeah, why?" Dewey asked in a confused state. Huey was confused now.

"Because you went back in to get your bracelet." Huey said. Dewey couldn't remember doing that at all. They decided not to worry about it and walked home. Derek's friends were impressed.

"He doesn't remember anything?!" One of his friends asked. Derek laughed maniacally.

"Not only that, but now I control his actions, and his every word." Derek said as he pointed to the orb. The orb revealed Dewey and Huey walking home. "Now I just need Louie, and I'll be all set. We just have to hope that Lucky does her part." He said as he manically laughed.

The next day, Louie was walking with his brothers down the boardwalk to the arcade. He was ready to face that girl again. Huey was gonna meet Noah at the library and Dewey was gonna meet Webby at a nearby cafe. Louie walked in the arcade and got on Dance Duck Revolution. He inserted his quarters as he noticed someone next to him. It was the same girl from yesterday.

"I hope you're not gonna throw a tantrum again." The girl said. Louie was angry.

"It wasn't a tantrum, I was just a little upset." Louie said angrily. The girl started chewing on her gum. As they started to play, the girl was getting every step perfectly, and so was Louie. As the game was coming to an end, Louie accidentally miss stepped and got a lower score. As the girl broke her own high score, Louie was once again the subject of ridicule in the arcade. As Louie walked out, the girl followed him.

"You wanna rematch?" She asked. Louie was surprised by this.

"Yes!" He said as he took out his quarters. The girl stopped him and handed him a slip of paper with her address on it.

"Then come to my place tonight, we'll play one game, and that's it." The girl said as she started to walk away. "The names Sarah by the way, but my friends call me Lucky." Louie didn't care what her name was, he just wanted to beat her at her own game. As she walked away, she got a call from Derek.

"Did it work?" Derek asked sternly. Lucky started to laugh.

"Definitely." She said with an evil grin.

Huey and Noah were enjoying their books at the library. Noah then started speaking.

"So, who's Derek?" Noah asked trying to be subtle but completely failing. Huey sighed.

"Did Louie say something?" Huey asked. Noah nodded in agreement as Huey explained.

"Derek is a bully, well, was a bully." Huey started to explain. Noah was intrigued by the story. "All he ever wanted to do was torment and own me. He even engraved his initials in my back." Noah thought Louie was lying at first, but hearing it from Huey made him think that it wasn't a lie at all. Huey was gonna continue his story, until Nathan walked in.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the nerd squad." Nathan said as Huey and Noah ignored him. Nathan then took Noah's book and started playing around with it. "Nice book, I wonder what happens if I..." Nathan started to rip a page of the book. Noah didn't want it ruined so he stopped him.

"Stop, please!" Noah said as he snatched the book from Nathan. Nathan then got mad.

"Did I say you could grab that book?" Nathan said. Huey started to speak.

"Did we say you could come over here?" Huey asked angrily. Nathan then got in Huey's face.

"Talk to me like that again and I'll turn you into my personal punching bag." Nathan said as Huey got angry.

"I'd like to see you try." Huey said as the librarian came over.

"Is this guy bothering you?" The librarian asked Huey and Noah.

"As a matter of fact, he is." Huey said as the librarian escorted Nathan out of the library. Noah was surprised.

"Wow, that's two times you stood up for me now." Noah said. "Thank you." Huey stopped him.

"You don't have to thank me, that's what friends are supposed to do." Huey said as he continued his story about Derek. Noah and Huey were just happy that they now had a friend who shared the same bullying experiences that they had. As the story ended, they finished their books and walked over to the cafe to meet Dewey.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dewey and Webby were about to eat at the cafe. The cafe had spaghetti, so Dewey had an idea.

"You think what I'm thinking?" Dewey asked as he pointed to the spaghetti. Webby gave a smirk.

"We do the noodle kiss thing!" Webby said excitedly as they ordered the spaghetti. Once they got their plate, Dewey and Webby picked a noodle and tried to see if they had the same one as the other. They both had completely different noddles. After ten minutes of doing this, Dewey and Webby became frustrated.

"This is a lot harder than I thought it would be." Dewey said as he groaned with frustration. Webby did the same. As they both groaned, they noticed Derek walk in. Webby was about to fight, but Dewey assured her that Derek changed. Derek walked up to Dewey and Webby.

"Dewey, Webs, how's it going?" Derek asked as nicely as he possibly could. He was disgusted by how nice he was being to his arch nemesis's brother. "Hey Dewey can I borrow you for a sec?" Derek asked.

"Actually I'm kinda busy at the moment, so can we-." Dewey got cut off by himself. He didn't know why he said what he said. "Sure Derek, anything for you." Dewey said almost as if he was hypnotized. Webby noticed this and knew exactly what was going on. She walked in front of Derek.

"What are you and Dewey doing exactly?" Webby asked. Derek started sweating.

"He's gonna help me train Louie at his arcade game." Derek said hoping she bought the lie.

"Where's Louie?" Webby asked skeptical of the situation. Derek was now airing the collar of his sweater vest.

"He's at the arcade." Derek said hoping she bought the second lie. Webby then got out of Derek's face.

"Okay, have fun!" Webby said as Derek walked out with Dewey. "Just one more thing though." Webby said as she pulled out the orb that Derek kept in his pocket. "What do you need this for?" Webby said as she started throwing the orb up in the air. Derek tried to snatch it, but Webby wasn't gonna give it to him so easily. She then dropped it to the ground, causing the orb to shatter and Dewey to be back to his normal self. Once Dewey was about to say something, Huey and Noah walked in. Derek didn't know what to say. But he knew that he was angry.

"I tried to be nice." Derek said as he lift Dewey from off the ground. Webby was angry and charged at him and tried to tackle him, but he threw Dewey in her way. Derek was about to walk up and punch Huey, until Noah got in front of Derek.

"Leave him alone." Noah said bravely. Derek just pushed Noah out of the way as the cafe owner kicked Derek out. Huey picked Noah, Dewey, and Webby back up. Derek shouted something before he was officially kicked out.

"Your brothers coming over later, I hope nothing bad happens to him." Derek said as Huey tried to lunge at him. Dewey held him back.

"I trusted you!" Huey said angrily. "I thought we could actually be friends! But I guess I was wrong scumbag!" Huey tried to free himself from his brother's grip. Derek then walked away maniacally laughing.

Louie showed up to the address that Lucky gave him. The house was almost as big as theirs, but there was a G on the front gate of the house. Louie then realized that it was Glomgold's house. Louie was thinking it was a prank, but was shocked to see Lucky standing at the front door of the house. She let him in and they went to the theater room of the house. She pointed at all of the games that she had on the ground.

"Go ahead, pick one." Lucky said knowing she can beat Louie. Louie picked a game that he knew he was really good at, Immortal Wombat. She put it in the console and they started playing. They played the first round and she won. Louie had enough power to use his super attack, so he won the second round with that. In the third round, Louie was one shot away from being dead. He knew that the only way he could win was the ultimate combo move. He used it and it shocked lucky by how powerful it was. She didn't know how to block it and Louie automatically won. Lucky was angry.

"I wanna rematch!" Lucky said furiously. Louie gave a little smirk.

"Sorry, not a chance." Louie said gleefully. He was about to walk out, but then he was thinking that he should stay and hangout. "She did invite me over after all." Louie thought to himself. "Hey, do you still wanna hangout?" Louie asked rubbing the back of his head. Lucky didn't know what to say.

"Sure, you can stay for a little while, but then you have to go." Lucky said as Louie sat down and they played some more video games. Louie was having a really fun time playing games with her, so instead of going against her in games, they teamed up and dominated every game they played. They started walking out of the room and talking about how much of a great time they had. As they were talking, they heard someone unlock the door. Lucky then said for Louie to hide. Louie had questions, but instead of asking them, he hid in the closet. Louie heard a familiar voice talking.

"Is the green one here?" Derek said to Lucky. Lucky put on a fake angry voice.

"No you moron, he left an hour ago!" Lucky said furiously. "What took you so long?!" Derek was furious, he had no way of getting revenge if Louie wasn't there. But what he didn't know, is that Louie was there the whole time.

Dewey looked at the time as they went to Derek's house to go get Louie. It was 4:30, and he had to be somewhere around 5:00. He started talking to Huey.

"This can't take too long." Dewey said worried about the time. Huey wondered where Dewey always goes once a week at 5:00. Webby wanted to know too. As they ran, Huey let Dewey go do his thing as he, Noah, and Webby ran to Derek's house. Once Dewey was a distance away, Huey started talking to Webby.

"Webby, can you go follow Dewey, I wanna see where he goes at this time?" Huey asked as Webby questioned him.

"Don't you need me for Derek?" Webby asked. Huey shook his head as Webby started running after Dewey. Huey and Noah were almost at Derek's house. As they were going to Derek's house, they were stopped by angry Nathan.

"Where are you going nerd squad?" Nathan said angrily. Huey started to get in his face.

"None of your business moron." Huey said trying to walk passed Nathan. Nathan then got in front of him.

"My street, my business." Nathan said pointing at his house near the street they were running on. The houses on the street were worn down and broken Huey someone mowing a lawn that looked oddly familiar. As Huey was thinking about who the man was, Nathan walked up to Noah. Noah tried to back away but tripped and fell in the process. Nathan raised his fist up in the air, until the man that Huey was looking at came over and grabbed Nathan's wrist.

"Bullying is wrong Nathan, I don't think your parents would like it if they knew about this." The man let go as Huey realized who he was. Nathan went back home as the man helped Noah up. He then turned around and noticed Huey.

"You're Derek's dad." Huey said with a confused look.

Dewey made it to where he needed to go. Webby peeked our of a bush and saw the prison that Dewey was walking up to. She didn't know why he was going there, so she decided to follow him inside. Once inside, she noticed Dewey waiting in a short line. She was thinking that she should hide anymore because it would look like she wanted to break out a prisoner. She tapped on Dewey's shoulder as Dewey turned around.

"I knew you were following me Webs." Dewey said emotionlessly. Webby was surprised.

"You got a lot better at knowing if I'm following you or not." Webby said. Webby noticed that Dewey was very serious and tense. She grabbed his hand and started to hold it. "What ever is going on, I'll help you through it, no matter what." Dewey felt a lot better knowing that Webby with with him. As they got into the sign in, the lady asked who Dewey was here to see, Dewey held Webby's hand a little tighter.

"I'm here to see Richard Duckless." Dewey said tensely.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Louie waited in the closet as Derek and Lucky continued to argue. Derek still wanted his revenge, but he didn't know how he was gonna get it without the orb. Lucky started thinking of a solution. 

"How bout instead of kidnapping his brother's, you take something that means a lot to him." Lucky said as she got Derek's complete attention. 

"I'm listening." Derek said intrigued by what Lucky had to say. 

"We'll talk in the planning room." Lucky said as she and Derek walked out of the room. She gave a wink to Louie, signaling him to get out of there. As they walked to the planning room, Louie bolted out of the closet and ran out the back door. Louie quickly took out his phone and texted Huey about Derek. He waited for Huey to respond as he ran away from Derek's house. Huey responded to his text by texting Louie his current location.

Huey and Noah sat at the dining room table of Derek's old house. They were drinking tea that Derek's dad made for them. Huey didn't think that Derek's dad was all that bad of a guy. In fact, Derek's dad seemed like he was one of the nicest dads he has ever met. Huey learned that his dad's name was Hunter. Hunter started talking.

"Not a day goes by where I don't blame myself for what happened." Hunter said as Huey and Noah and listened. "I was such a horrible father, I shouldn't even call myself a father. After what I did, no wonder he ran away." Huey was confused. 

"Wait, I thought you kicked him out." Huey said with confusion. Hunter was also confused.

"I never kicked him out, he ran away while I was packing his stuff to go to the orphanage." Hunter said. Huey didn't think it added up.

"Why would Derek lie about that?" Huey thought to himself. He stopped thinking about it when he heard Louie at the door. Hunter opened it and let Louie in. Huey was just glad that his brother was safe as he hugged him. They decided that it would be wise to start heading home. They said their goodbyes to Hunter and started walking home. 

Dewey and Webby were waiting for their turn to go in the visiting area. Dewey was sitting down twiddling his thumbs. He didn't know what was gonna happen. He's done this plenty of times before, but every time he sees him, he feels awful.

"How are you feeling?" Webby asked as Dewey continued to twiddle his thumbs.

"I feel heavy." Dewey said. Webby was confused by what he meant by that, so Dewey explained. "I feel like I'm carrying the wait of all of his pain on my shoulders, and I feel like it's gonna bury me into the ground." Webby rubbed his back.

"Why do you feel that way?" Webby asked concerned for Dewey.

"Because I'm the reason he's here." Dewey said angrily. "We called the cops, and we put him in here." Webby they calm Dewey down.

"Dewey, it's not your fault that he's in here." Webby explained. "You didn't deserve to get beat up by him and his friends." Dewey then got upset.

"Yeah, and he didn't deserve to go to jail." Dewey said as an officer came over.

"Richard Duckless is ready to see you now." The officer said.

"We'll talk about this later." Webby said as they followed the officer to the visiting area.

They were escorted to a booth with a window separating each side of it. There was a phone on the side of the booth so Dewey would be able to call Richard on the other side. When he looked at Richard through the window, he saw that he had a black eye and a broken nose. Dewey started talking.

"Hey Richard, how are you?" Dewey asked even though he had a pretty good guess of how he was. 

"Never better." Richard said sarcastically. They both looked at each other through the window silently until Richard started talking. "Why do you do it?" Richard asked. Dewey became confused. "Why do you come here? You can choose to do anything else, but instead you choose to come here" Dewey didn't know how to answer that. 

"Well..." Dewey knew there was only one reason that he visited Richard once a week. "I visit you because its my fault that you're in here." Dewey started to say. Richard got mad at this.

"Don't ever say that again." Richard said angrily. "It was my choice to bully you, not yours." Dewey tried to defend Richard.

"You were being manipulated, if you hadn't met Derek, none of this would have ever happened." Dewey said as Richard became more upset.

"I made the choice to hang out with Derek." Richard said as Dewey looked down sorrowfully. "We all make decisions, and mine just happened to be bad ones." 

"It was just a mistake." Dewey said as Richard pointing to the door behind him.

"Everyone in there made a mistake, that just means I deserve to be in here as much as they do." Richard said. There was nothing Dewey could say that would change anything. 

"Richard, I don't think you're a bad guy." Dewey said. "I think you're a good guy that was..." Richard interrupted him.

"Stop!" Richard said angrily. Dewey stopped talking and listened to Richard. "I don't want you defending me for my actions. I committed crimes even before I met Derek. You can say that I did because my parents trade me for drug money. You can say that I did it because I was a lonely kid trying to get by on the street. Heck, you can even say that I did because Derek told me too. That doesn't change the fact that I did it. I did the crime, and now I'm doing the time." Dewey realized that there is nothing he could say that will change anything.

"You know what, you're right." Dewey said. "You committed the crime and your doing the time. I know I shouldn't argue about this, but I can't help it. And do you know why?" Dewey and Richard looked each other dead in the eyes as Webby held Dewey's hand. "It's because I feel bad for you. I feel bad that you're in here, I feel bad that you were homeless, and I feel bad that you're parents sold you. I think you're a good guy Richard, I know this won't change anything, but I want you to know that I forgive you." 

Richard didn't expect that at all. He started crying as he looked at Dewey. Dewey started to cry a little bit as well. 

"I'm sorry." Richard said apologetically. "I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you. I don't wanna go another day without you hearing that apology." Dewey has so many emotions going through his head at once.

"Thank you." Dewey said. Richard then stopped crying.

"I don't think you should come here anymore." Richard said to Dewey's surprise. Dewey was about to say something, but Richard stopped him. "I made my choice Dewey, I had my chance and I blew it. You still have a lot of chances. You can still do the things you wanna do. The only thing holding you back is me." Dewey was shocked to hear that. "I'm tired of you always coming here once a week to see me. I'm not going anywhere, but you can go anywhere you wanna go. I know it's hard for you to understand, but you can't keep coming here and telling me that I don't deserve this. I do deserve to be in here, and nothing in the world is ever gonna change that." Dewey didn't know what to say. He didn't want Richard to think it was his fault, but deep down, he knew it was.

"I guess this is goodbye then." Dewey said almost about to cry.

"I guess it is." Richard said almost about to cry. Before Dewey got off the phone, Richard stopped him. "Wait, just one more thing." Dewey put the phone back to his ear.

"What is it?" Dewey asked depressingly. 

"I want you to forget about me." Richard said as Dewey was confused. "I want you to forget that you ever met me. All I did was cause you pain, I don't wanna cause anyone else pain ever again." Dewey was silent for a few seconds. He then spoke up.

"I'm never gonna forget about you." Dewey said seriously. "That experience made me a lot stronger than what I was back then. I'm never gonna forget any of it. I'm sorry I can't fulfill your last request, but me forgetting you, means me forgetting who I am now." Dewey was about to hang up the phone until Richard stopped him again.

"Then at least do this for me." Richard said. Dewey stayed on the line and looked at him. "I want you to look in a mirror and tell yourself that you can do anything." Dewey didn't say that he would do it, but he didn't say he wouldn't.

"Goodbye Richard." Dewey said as he hung up the phone. As he did so, he and Webby were escorted out of the visiting area. As they left the station, Webby started talking.

"How do you feel after all of that?" Webby asked. Dewey looked up at the sky as he thought about everything that just happened. He glanced up at all the stars in the night sky as they walked. He then looked at Webby's eyes and answered her question.

"Weightless." Dewey said as they walked home holding hands.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Louie was pacing around the living room as Huey and Dewey sat on the couch. They could tell that Louie was upset about not telling him what was going on. They felt bad about it and they put their brother in danger because of it.

"Okay, so let me get this straight!" Louie said angrily. "You find out Derek came back, you trust him enough to go to his house, you hang out with him, he betrays you, and you don't tell me about it until now?!" Huey and Dewey were ashamed of themselves for not telling Louie about what was going on. "Why didn't you tell me?" Dewey was gonna answer the question, but Huey answered instead.

"It's my fault." Huey said as Dewey and Louie looked at him. "I didn't want anyone to know I saw Derek because I didn't want to make a big deal about it. But now it's a big deal. The only reason I didn't tell you Louie, was because Dewey already figured it out." Louie was still mad, but he knew he wasn't gonna be mad forever. He stopped being angry and hugged his brothers.

"Next time one of us is getting bullied, promise that we tell each other, got it!" Louie said as Huey and Dewey agreed. "Now lets get ice cream, because I'm hungry." Huey, Dewey, and Louie went outside to go get some ice cream. Huey left his Junior Woodchuck Guidebook on the coffee table as they each got bowls of ice cream.

Dewey and Louie went to their rooms. Before Dewey got to his room, Louie stopped him and wanted to talk. As they both walked into Dewey's room, they sat down on his bed.

"Webby said you went to jail." Louie said. Dewey was irritated that Webby told Louie about it. "You visited Richard?!" Dewey explained.

"I was thinking it was my fault that he got there, but he showed me that it was his own fault." Dewey said.

Louie was confused.

"Why would you even think it was your fault in the first place?" Louie asked surprised that Dewey would say that. Dewey was then irritated.

"Look we already went over this in jail, I don't need to go over this again." Dewey said as he laid down on his bed.

"Okay Dew, just know that your brothers are here for you and stuff." Louie said as he walked out of the room. Dewey and Louie went to sleep as Huey was talking on the phone with April. April was visiting France for the summer, so Huey was trying to call her once a week to learn more about France. But not just France, he also wanted to know more about her.

"So, what do you do for fun?" Huey asked April. April started thinking about it.

"Well, you can eat deliciously small foods, you can go shopping, or you can..." April continued as Huey was getting bored of the conversation. "There is also a very cool art museum that you might..." She was interrupted by Huey's excitement.

"Did you say museum?!" Huey said trying to hold all of his excitement back. April explained all the cool stuff about the Louvre. As Huey and April talked, April said that she had to go due to it being almost morning in Paris. Huey didn't realize what time it was either, so they both hung up the phone and went to sleep.

Morning came, and Dewey woke up feeling like it was gonna be a great day. He brushed his teeth and combed his hair as he walked down stairs. He heard Huey screaming as he was going down the stairs, so he started to run.

"WHERE IS IT?!" Huey screamed as he shook Dewey. Dewey pushed him off.

"Where's what?" Dewey asked as he saw that the whole living room was a mess. "Huey, what happened to the living room?" Louie walked down and went into the living room to see his brothers.

"Hey guys, what's... woah!" Louie said as he stared at the living room. "What happened here?" Dewey whispered to Louie.

"I think Huey's broken." Dewey whispered. Louie nodded with agreement as Huey explained why he was so concerned.

"I can't find my Junior Woodchuck Guidebook anywhere!" Huey said anxiously. Huey tried to take deep breaths as Louie helped him up. Dewey then found a letter. He started to read it out loud.

"Meet me ALONE at the mall if you want your stupid book back. -D." Dewey read as Huey got his stuff on.

"Don't follow me, I'm getting that book back." Huey said as he ran outside. Dewey wanted to follow, but Louie said to stay behind and let Huey handle it.

"We can't just sit here!" Dewey said as Louie held his shoulder.

"What if he destroys the book if he sees us, Huey would go through a mental breakdown." Louie said as Dewey agreed. They didn't like the idea of not doing anything, but that's all they could do, absolutely nothing.

Huey got to the mall and was greeted by Derek and his friends. They pulled him into a private bathroom. Once there, Derek started to speak.

"Hey nerd, can you tell me the first letter of revenge." Derek said with an evil grin. Huey responded.

"R." Huey said angrily. Huey heard a familiar voice behind him and noticed that it was Noah. He was being held by Nathan.

"Oh did you meet my friend Nathan, he's quite the charmer." Derek said as Huey stared angrily at Derek.

"Let him go!" Huey demanded as Derek backhand him to the ground. Huey rubbed his face as Derek stepped on his chest.

"I'm not doing anything until you get on the ground let me go over the first letter in the acronym, REVENGE!" Derek said as he stepped on Huey's chest hard enough for him to not be able to breath. "The first letter is R, so that means Remind. So get on all fours, and bark like a dog, so I can remind you that you do what I say." Huey didn't want Noah to get hurt, so he did as he was told. Derek laughed as Huey was treated like he was Derek's pet. Noah didn't like seeing Huey broken down like that. Derek then took Huey to a the bathroom stall and shoved his head near the toilet.

"Prove that you're my pet, and drink up." Derek said expecting Huey to drink from the toilet. Huey didn't want to, but Nathan threatened to break Noah's arm. Huey cried as he drank the toilet water. Noah struggled to get out of Nathan's grip.

"Leave him alone, he did nothing to you." Noah said as he tried to help Huey. Derek pulled Huey out of the toilet water and placed him in front of Noah.

"Your friend needs to be punished for speaking out of terms. Punch him." Derek demanded as Huey stood there. Derek then whispered something in his ear. "If you don't do it hard enough, then we'll beat him up to the point where he can't walk, and then we'll burn your book." Huey knew that he had to hurt his friend to save him. He punched Noah as hard as he could as Noah cried in pain. Huey felt awful for punching him, but he didn't want him getting hurt anymore than that. Derek then pushed Huey to the ground.

"Who's your master?" Derek asked. Huey stood on all fours.

"You are." Huey said as Derek stepped on his back and pressed down to put his whole body on the ground.

"Are you gonna follow everything I say?" Derek asked as Huey laid on the ground crying.

"Yes sir." Huey said as he now bawled on the ground, reliving the same experience he's had 2 times already.

"On to the next letter." Derek said evilly grinning. "E for embarrassment." Derek grabbed Huey and put him on his feet. He walked him out of the bathroom and the started heading towards the fountain at the center of the mall. When they got there, Huey saw that there were a lot of people their age walking around the fountain. Derek pushed Huey to the ground and ordered him to stand on all fours. As Huey did so, Derek sat on him and started reading a comic book. Huey's cheeks shined bright red as kids his age walked by and laughed. Noah watched as Huey was forced to be Derek's personal slave for the day. A group of kids that Huey saw at school before it got shutdown showed up.

"Hey, isn't that the nerdy kid that liked the one kids shoe?" One of the kids asked as Huey's face turned from bright red to crimson. The kids laughed as the mocked him.

"Hey Derek, I didn't know your shoe shining boy was a bench too." One of the kids said as the other kids gave him a high five and walked away. Huey started to cry, but Derek noticed this.

"Aw, whats the matter, you gonna cry." Derek said in a babyish voice. "If you're gonna cry, maybe you need a diaper to go along with it." Huey immediately stopped crying to save himself from anymore embarrassment. He was already having enough trouble trying to hold Derek up, now he had to worry about more public humiliation. After 20 minutes of shaming Huey and people walking past not doing anything, Derek got up and started to speak.

"I think it's time we move on to the third letter." Derek said as he evilly grinned. Huey hated it when he grinned. "V for Violence." Derek grabbed Huey and pulled him out of the mall. Huey didn't like the idea of getting beat up, but it was the only way to get his book back and save Noah. Once they got out, Derek started talking about what happened.

"Did you see how nobody cared that you were in pain?" Derek asked Huey as he cried. Derek then kneed Huey in the stomach. "Aw, you gonna cry to Uncle Scrooge?" Derek said in a babyish voice. "Well let me tell you something, you can't buy your way out of this one." He punched Huey in the face as Huey fell backwards. He continued punching him until Noah said for him to stop. Derek got mad and backhanded Noah, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Shut up nerd, I'm tired of you always trying to get involved." Derek said as he pulled his knife. "Maybe I should brand him, don't you think Huey?" He said as he turned Noah around. Huey stopped him.

"Please he didn't mean it, just get my beating over with." Huey said as Derek put the knife away and continued punching him. Huey cried in pain as Derek laughed hysterically. Derek then stopped punching him.

"Back to Embarrassment." Derek said as he picked up Huey and threw him back in the mall. Derek then dragged him to the fountain and threw him in the water. Derek laughed Huey got out of the fountain. The rest of the mall laughed as well, all but the security guard.

"Is this man bothering you?" The security guard asked as Derek looked at Huey angrily.

"He has my book and my friend." Huey said as the security grabbed Huey's book and Noah then kicked Derek and his friends out. Huey and Noah thought it would be best to wait before going anywhere. They sat down on the bench as Huey began to dry off. Huey then started to talk.

"I'm sorry for punching you, I didn't want you getting beat up." Huey said apologetically.

"It's okay Huey, I know you wouldn't do that intentionally." Noah said rubbing the side of his face. "Derek sure is a jerk." Huey looked at the ground as he remembered all the things that Derek has ever done to him. He started holding his book very tightly and angrily.

"I know." Huey said angrily as he looked down at his book.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Huey and Noah went to the manor to get themselves patched up. As they walked through the front door, Dewey and Louie ran over and helped their brother to his room. They brought in a first aid kit and a warm blanket for Huey and Noah. Huey explained to them every detail of what happened. Louie was fed up with Derek.

"That's it, I'm getting Uncle Scrooge!" Louie said angrily as he marched out of the room. Huey stopped him.

"No, let me just solve this myself." Huey said. Louie couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Huebert, you can't be serious!" Louie said angrily. "He literally beats you up to the point where you think you deserve it. He's an awful person, he bullies you, and he's attacked this family. Tell me why telling Uncle Scrooge about this is a bad idea." Huey didn't say anything. He knew that Louie was right. "Didn't you're Junior Nerdbook Science Camp thing teach you that in a bullying situation, the best thing to do is tell an adult." Huey got upset.

"Junior Woodchucks, they're called Junior Woodchucks!" Huey said annoyed by Louie mispronouncing the name. "And you're right, but I don't want you telling him." Huey said as he got up. "I'll be the one to tell him." Huey got up and walked to Scrooge's study. He knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Huey heard on the other side of the room. He walked in and found Scrooge rearranging books on his bookshelf.

"Aw Huey, what can I do you for lad?" Scrooge said with his Scottish accent. Huey sat down on a chair and started twiddling his thumbs.

"Do you know anything about dealing with, oh I don't know, bullies?" Huey asked trying to seem subtle. Scrooge knew where this conversation was going.

"Does this have anything to do with Derek?" Scrooge asked sat down in front of Huey.

"I don't know how to get him to leave me alone and I needed..." Huey sighed as he looked at his Junior Woodchuck Guidebook (JWG) "Actual help." Scrooge got up and place a hand on Huey's shoulder as he kneeled down.

"Look lad, I've dealt with a lot of bullies in my time, and do you know how I handled them?" Scrooge asked as Huey thought he knew the answer.

"By being tougher than the toughies and smarter than the smarties." Huey said as Scrooge laughed at his own phrase.

"That's right lad, Derek is jealous of your wits, time to show him what you can really do." Scrooge said encouraging Huey. Huey was confused.

"Wait, I don't think parents are supposed to tell their kids to fight." Huey said confused by Scrooge's statement.

"I'm not your parent, I'm your uncle." Scrooge said inspirationally as Huey ran out the door to come up with a plan. He tried to write something down in the JWG, but he noticed something off. All the pages were blank. He screamed as Dewey rushed over.

"What's wrong?" Dewey asked. Huey started breathing heavily.

"He still has it." Huey said as he showed Dewey the blank pages. Dewey got angry.

"That's it! We're going to Derek's house." Dewey said angrily. "Louie, stay with Noah!" Dewey demanded as he dragged Huey out the door. Once they were outside, Huey started begging Dewey to turn back.

"Please Dewey, this is a bad idea!" Huey pleaded as Dewey ignored him. "He's stronger than both of us, we can't take him. He'll win for sure, and also he probably has a pool full of sharks waiting for us." Dewey was getting annoyed.

"You sound as scared as Louie gets when he goes to the doctors." Dewey said trying to calm Huey down. "We're gonna talk to him, and we're gonna stop this bullying." Once Dewey turned around, he noticed a bunch of guys in front of them. "Right, lets go the other way." Dewey said intimidated by the guys in front of him. As he turned around again, there were more guys in front of him. They were surrounded. One of the guys grabbed Dewey and held him as Derek came out.

"Woah, I was just about to come after you, but instead you came after me." Derek said evilly grinning. Huey gulped loudly.

"Give me back me book." Huey said intimidated as he placed his hand out. Derek grabbed his hand and crushed it. Huey screamed as he felt his hand breaking. Derek then got a hammer out and raised it.

"This is gonna feel worse then the door." Derek said as he slammed the hammer down on Huey's hand. Huey screamed and cried as he held his hand to lessen the pain. Derek laughed at this. "I think it's time we get to the letter N." Derek said as Dewey got free from the guy's grip. He ran up and punched Derek in the face. Derek got mad.

"Hit your brother or the book gets it." Derek said pulling out Huey's book and a lighter. Huey begged Derek not to burn it. "Make your choice nerd, it's now or never." Derek said as he moved the lighter closer. Dewey walked up to Huey.

"Just do it Hue, it's okay." Dewey said giving Huey an open shot. Huey didn't know what to do. After a moment of thinking, he made his decision. Huey raised his fist at his brother, but then lowered it. Instead of hitting his brother, he hugged him.

"Thanks." Huey said as he watched Derek burn the JWG. "But I'm not gonna hit you even if you wanted me too." Huey said as Derek slowly and maniacally clapped.

"I'm impressed nerd, you didn't give in." Derek said as he threw the burning book over to them. "No more punishment for today. See you tomorrow though." Huey tried to put out the fire as fast as he could. Once it was out, he started flipping through the pages to see if any of them survived the fire, but they didn't. He started to cry knowing that everything he's ever learned is now destroyed. Dewey rubbed his brother's back as he mourned for his dead book.

They saw their Uncle Scrooge running towards them, they didn't know why he would come out like that.

"Lads, you never told me Glomgold adopted Derek." Scrooge said as Huey tried to wipe away his tears. Scrooge noticed this and looked at Huey's book. He then looked back at Huey. "I know you think the war was lost, but this was just a battle." Huey started to cheer up a little after that. "Now come on, if Glomgolds involved it changes everything." Huey and Dewey followed their uncle back home.

Derek said goodbye to his friends and went inside his mansion. He was greeted by his sister.

"Did you burn the book?" Lucky asked already knowing the answer.

"Sure did, you should have seen the look on his nerdy face." Derek said as he laughed. Lucky didn't feel bad at all for Huey, she didn't even know the guy. She just hoped that Louie wouldn't get hurt, she didn't want him getting mixed up in all of this. Lucky didn't know why, but she felt that Louie maybe the only one that gets her. She stopped daydreaming when she realized that Derek was asking her a question.

"I'm sorry what?" Lucky said as Derek sighed with annoyance.

"I asked if you seen our dad anywhere, but clearly you didn't." Derek said as he went to his room angrily. Lucky was gonna go up into her room as well, but then something told her that she should go outside. As she walked onto the balcony and looked at the stars, she started to cry. She looked at her necklace that she always kept on the inside of her shirt. She then held onto it tight. Then she started talking.

"Hey mom, hey dad." Lucky said as she started to cry a little. "How's space going? I hope it's going well. Look, I know I haven't talk to you guys in a while, but I need help, like lots of help. I don't know if I should be doing this. You've always wanted to have a nice home with a loving family, and now I do. Or at least I think I do. Derek may be a jerk, but we actually have a sibling relationship. I'm not sure about our dad yet, but he's good to us. But I know deep in my heart what we're doing is wrong. I just don't know if I should say something or not. Mom or dad, please tell me what to do." Lucky started to cry knowing that they wouldn't answer the question because they weren't even there. "How can someone so lucky be so unlucky?" She asked as she started sobbing. She then saw a flier blowing in the wind. She took it and noticed it was a baby sitting ad. The picture showed 3 siblings wearing red, blue, and green shirts. The wind blew the paper away as Lucky looked back up at the stars. She let go of her necklace, but instead of putting it in her shirt, she kept it out.

"Thanks mom and dad, I know what to do now." Lucky said as she smiled at the stars.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Huey laid down in his bed and cried. He didn't even want to text April that night because he was so upset. He lost everything he knew about anything. He just laid on his bed silently until his brothers came in.

"Hey Hue, how you feeling?" Louie said trying to get a response. Huey remained silent. Dewey then started to speak.

"Huey I know it's hard, but the book is gone, it's time to start learning things on your own." Dewey said as Huey got up.

"That book wasn't just my book of knowledge." Huey started to say. "That book was my life, everything I've ever done or seen was in that book. I made an entry for everything, even my most personal thoughts. Without that book I'm nothing." Huey sat on the bed.

"Huey you are everything but nothing!" Louie said angrily. "You are our brother, and if you think that you're nothing, you need to look in the mirror and think again." Dewey added on to what Louie was saying.

"Yeah Huey, you're smart, talented, you have a checklist for pretty much anything..." Dewey was interrupted by Huey.

"So I'm basically a nerd." Huey said as he looked at the ground. Dewey then wrapped his arm around Huey.

"Yeah, I guess you are a nerd." Dewey said as Huey looked more upset. Louie added on to what Dewey was saying.

"But you're the coolest nerd ever." Louie said trying to cheer Huey up.

"You're just saying that." Huey said as he started lightly kicking his feet back and forth.

"No we're not Hue." Dewey said as he got up to count his fingers. "You managed to save us from a gold eating dragon, you met your living rock counter part, you got a Waddle internship, and you managed to discover an uncharted mountain." Huey countered everything that Dewey said.

"We all saved ourselves from a gold eating dragon, we all met our rock counterparts, you got a higher position in Waddle than me and I found out my childhood hero was a phony, and we didn't make it to the top of the mountain." Huey said counting everything off on his fingers.

"So, you still did all that stuff." Louie said. "And you are a master at proving us wrong." Louie said pointing a little finger pistol at Huey. Huey then started to agree with them.

"Thanks guys." Huey said as he hugged brothers. Dewey and Louie hugged back as they all went to their separate rooms. Dewey went to his room and noticed Webby sitting on his bed. Dewey didn't know why she was there.

"What are you doing here?" Dewey asked confused. Webby grabbed his hand.

"Come on I wanna show you something." Webby said excitedly as she ran and pulled Dewey with her. Dewey didn't know where they were going, so he just let her lead the way. They ended up on the roof of the manor.

"What are we doing up here?" Dewey asked as he looked up. He saw the sky and it was beautifully lit up with stars.

"That's why we're here." Webby said pointing up at the sky. Dewey and Webby admired the stars and tried to find the constellations. Dewey then thought about something.

"Webby, why did you come in to see Richard with me?" Dewey asked as Webby thought of an answer.

"Because I like being around you silly, why?" Webby asked as Dewey thought of an answer.

"It's just that without you, I couldn't have had that conversation with Richard." Dewey said as it warmed Webby's heart a little. "I would have never had the courage to talk to Richard and actually get somewhere, so thank you." Webby accepted the thanks, and was touched by Dewey's words. Webby then started to move in closer. Just as they were about to lock lips, they saw Louie running across the garden. They wanted to see what he was up to, so they followed him to where he was going.

Louie climbed up the garden wall and started running. He ran far enough that no one in the manor could see him. He started to walk to the address that was texted to him. Once he got there, he noticed that it was a small cafe. He saw Lucky sitting in a chair outside of the cafe. He walked over to her as Dewey and Webby watched from behind a nearby tree. Once Louie sat down in a chair next to her, Lucky started speaking.

"I know there's no excuse for me not telling you Derek is my brother." Lucky said to an angry Louie. But Louie's anger soon faded.

"I'm not mad at you, I just wish you would have told me." Louie said as he looked down. Lucky put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll tell you Derek's plan if you want." Lucky said as Louie quickly nodded his head. She then started going over the plan. She said how Glomgold took Scrooge's will and put his name down on everyone of his belongings. Then once Scrooge goes to save Huey from Derek, there will be a pit of sharks waiting for him. Louie was disappointed by this.

"That's it?!" Louie said upset by the results. "That's your well developed plan. First of all, Scrooge is never gonna fall for that. Second, do you really think that plan is a brilliant plan." Lucky was shocked. She thought that the plan was brilliant when Glomgold told her and Derek. Suddenly, Dewey fell over as he and Webby were eavesdropping. Louie noticed this and got mad.

"Were you guys following me?!" Louie asked angrily. Dewey started stuttering until Webby gave an answer.

"Yes." Webby said as Dewey slapped his forehead in shame. Louie just sighed as Lucky kissed him on the cheek. Louie was so shocked that he couldn't even move.

"See you around greenie." Lucky said as she walked away. Louie was speechless, and so was Dewey and Webby. They couldn't believe that Lucky just kissed Louie. Louie didn't know what he was feeling. He didn't feel bad, but he also didn't feel good. His cheeks went red with embarrassment as Dewey was about to say something. Louie stopped him before he said anything.

"I will make you choke on your words and take em out of your mouth just so you can choke on them again." Louie said as they started to walk home. Dewey decided to kept his mouth shut as he looked back up at the stars. He admired them as they walked. Webby looked over at him and was happy to see that Dewey liked what she showed him. Once they got home, Louie turned around towards Dewey and Webby and pointed at them.

"You guys better not say anything about what happened out there!" Louie demanded as he walked upstairs. Webby started to go up as well, but then she saw that Dewey wasn't following.

"Are you coming up to bed?" Webby asked. Dewey sighed.

"Yeah, just give me a minute." Dewey said as he walked out of the room and into the bathroom. He started to brush his teeth as he remembered what Richard said. He remembered Richard's final request. Once Dewey finished brushing his teeth, he turned off the water and looked into the mirror. He stared directly into his own eyes and started to cry. He started thinking about how Richard was gonna spend the rest of his life in jail. After crying for a few minutes, Huey came down. He walked into the bathroom and looked at Dewey crying.

"What's wrong Dewey?" Huey asked worried about his brother. Dewey then explained to his brother about Richard.

"I put him in jail Huey." Dewey started to say as Huey listened. "It's all my fault that Richards in jail." Huey put an arm around his brother.

"I know exactly how you feel." Huey said as Dewey's tears started to fade away. "After Derek went to jail, I started regretting my decision to call the cops. But then someone showed me that I made the right decision. That someone was you Dewey. You said it yourself Dew, even if nobody thinks you made the right decision, it was still the right decision." Dewey started to cheer up a little.

"Richard gave me his final request when I visited him." Dewey said as Huey was intrigued.

"What was the request?" Huey asked as Dewey stared at the mirror.

"He told me to look into this mirror, and tell myself that I can do anything." Dewey said as he just fulfilled his request. Huey and Dewey then went to bed. Huey was about to walk into his room, but then he stopped. He didn't want to even open up his door. Dewey looked back and saw how scared Huey was. He didn't think that Huey wanted to be alone.

"Hey Huey?!" Dewey said as Huey looked at him. "Do you wanna sleep in my room tonight?" Huey nodded his head in agreement as Dewey let him into his room. Dewey set up a sleeping bag on the floor and then gave Huey a pillow. As Huey got in the sleeping bag, he wanted to tell Dewey something.

"Hey Dewey, can I tell you something?" Huey asked as Dewey gave his approval. "I'm scared, no, terrified of Derek now. I feel that everywhere I go, he's always gonna be there waiting for me. I can't even open my bedroom door without thinking he's gonna be there." Huey started to cry as Dewey stopped him from speaking.

"Huey, we'll deal with this together." Dewey said trying to reassure Huey. "Don't think that you're alone, because you're not. We're here for you and we're never gonna leave. I know losing your book was hard on you, but remember what I said about the book." Huey was confused as Dewey repeated what he said six months ago. "The book isn't gonna solve all of your problems. Sometimes you gotta do things on your own, but that doesn't we can't do them together." Huey remembered Dewey saying that and was touched. His brothers have helped him through this whole situation, he didn't need the book at all. He may have lost his book, but he's never gonna lose his brothers.

"Thanks Dewford." Huey said playfully using Dewey's full name.

"Anytime Huebert." Dewey said as he playfully used Huey's full name. Huey then went to sleep as Dewey stared at the ceiling. He started thinking about Richard.

"You know what?" Dewey said to himself. "I can do anything except help you." Dewey said accepting the fact that he can't save Richard. He closed his eyes and went to sleep with a tear drop coming from one of his eyes.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As Huey slept, he had a flashback about Derek. It was when they were in the office of the school. The time Derek actually apologized for everything he did. Huey wondered how Derek turned back into a bully. In his dream, there was an extra part. It took place in Derek's home. Derek was arguing with his dad about the conference meeting.

"I'm not going to some crummy orphanage!" Derek yelled as his father got mad.

"You don't have a choice Derek!" His father yelled. He started to calm down as he continued. "I screwed up. Ever since your mother died, it's been really hard on me. I've been taking all that out on you, and I'm sorry. You can't stay with me anymore, so go pack your bags." Derek went upstairs to pack his bags. He stomped off as his dad started crying. As Huey was about to continue, Dewey woke him up.

"Hey, are you okay?" Dewey asked. Huey rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah, I think so." Huey said as he got out of the sleeping bag. Huey and Dewey walked downstairs to go get breakfast. As they were eating, Louie barely touched his food. He was thinking about what happened last night. Huey was skeptical of this.

"Are you okay Louie?" Huey asked as Louie suddenly jolted up.

"Yeah why?" Louie asked trying to seem completely normal.

"Well, you're not eating, so I assumed something was wrong." Huey said as Louie started to eat to seem less suspicious. Huey didn't worry about it. When Huey finished his food, he got up and went to the library to see Noah. Once he got to the library, he sat down next to Noah at their table. Noah started to speak.

"Hey, I heard about your book." Noah said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah." Huey sighed. "Derek burned it, but I don't need it I guess." Huey lied. He does need his book and he would do anything to get it back.

"So I guess you don't need this." Noah said as he took out a book that looked exactly like the JWG. Huey was shocked.

"Where did you get that?" Huey asked excitedly. Noah handed Huey the book and Huey flipped through the pages. It had everything that his old book had.

"I made it." Noah said. "Did I forget to mention that I have a photographic memory?" Huey was so happy that he had his book back.

"Noah, I can't thank you enough." Huey said as Noah stopped him.

"You don't have to thank me." Noah said. "You said it yourself. That's what friends are supposed to do." Huey has never been this happy. He could have jumped with joy if it wasn't a library. As Huey silently celebrated, Nathan came in. Huey hid his book as he walked over to them.

"Hey nerd squad!" Nathan said as Huey snapped. Huey was tired of Nathan and he was tired of Derek. Nathan then got in Noah's face.

"I need some money, cough it up." Nathan demanded. Noah was scared, but Huey handled it.

"Wow, someone who shows so much authority over others doesn't have any money." Huey said mockingly. Nathan then got in Huey's face.

"You better watch out before I call Derek." Nathan said as Huey got an idea.

"Oh, so you need Derek to solve all of your problems." Huey mocked as Nathan got angry.

"I can take you out right here, right now." Nathan said as he raised a fist up at Huey.

"Then do it." Huey said with confidence. "Do it in front of all these people. Surely you won't get in trouble." Huey continued to mock Nathan as he lowered his fist.

"Just wait until Derek hears about this." Nathan said as he walked out. Huey tried to stay confident, but deep down that was the scariest thing he has ever done. Noah noticed that Huey wasn't moving.

"Huey, are you okay?" Noah said as Huey stayed still. He then sat down.

"Yeah, I think so." Huey said holding his head. He regretted everything he said. He started reading his book and noticed that Noah got every little detail right. Even markings that Huey made by accident. Huey looked up from his book.

"Hey Noah." Huey said trying to get Noah's attention. Noah looked at Huey. "You're officially my best friend." Huey said as Noah seemed excited.

"Woah, I never had a best friend before." Noah said.

"Me neither." Huey said as he continued to read his book. Noah continued to read his book as well.

Nathan walked outside and texted for Derek to come to the library. Derek texted that he would and then sent an evil grin emoji.

Louie walked to the arcade to meet with Lucky again. He didn't feel like playing any games though. Once he got there, he saw Lucky beating her own high score in the racing game. She noticed Louie as he walked up to machine.

"Hey greenie, get on the other machine so I can crush you." Lucky said as Louie rubbed the back of his head.

"Actually, instead of playing a game, can we just talk?" Louie asked as she paused the game.

"Okay, what do you wanna talk about?" Lucky asked as she got up from the game.

"I just wanna talk." Louie said as they walked out of the arcade. Louie started to say what was on his mind. "Look, about last night, when you kissed me I..." Before he could finish, Lucky already knew what he was gonna say.

"You didn't like the kiss did you." Lucky said disappointingly.

"Actually it's the opposite." Louie said. Lucky was surprised that Louie actually liked the kiss. "I really liked it. So much I couldn't stop thinking about it. And I can't really stop thinking about you." Lucky was surprised as Louie looked deep into her eyes. They lost control of their bodies and started moving closer towards each other. Instead of the cheek, they made contact with each other's lips. Louie never expected that the punk gamer girl that he was trying to beat would turn out to be his love interest. Louie stopped thinking and just let it all happen.

Huey and Noah walked out of the library. As they started walking to Noah's house, they were greeted by Derek and his friends. Huey looked at the cast on his broken hand and remembered what happened last night. Derek then started to evilly grin.

"I'm gonna skip the letter N and go right to G." Derek said as he looked at Huey. "Nathan, take care of the other nerd." Derek demanded as Noah was dragged over to a dark alley by Nathan. Huey was mad at himself for not being able to do anything. "Do you know what G stands for?" Derek asked. Huey said the words Derek was looking for.

"No sir, I don't know." Huey said trying to be brave. But he can't show courage and fear at the same time.

"It stands for Garbage." Derek said as he punched Huey in the stomach. Huey doubled over in pain as Derek picked him up and slammed him on the ground. "Because you're nothing but trash." Derek then kicked Huey repeatedly as Huey cried in pain. Derek got two of his friends to pick Huey up. Derek started repeatedly punching Huey. "Say that you're nothing but trash." Huey pathetically did as he was told.

"I'm nothing but trash!" Huey said as Derek's friends let him go.

"Good, now I want you to do something." Derek said as he stepped in mud. "I need you to lick my shoes clean." Derek said as Huey got on the ground. Huey then started to beg.

"Please Derek, don't make me do this." Huey begged on his knees. "Just let me go, I promise I'll be good." Derek slapped Huey in the face causing him to cry.

"It's too late for sorry." Derek said as he shoved Huey's face next to his foot. "NOW LICK!" Derek yelled as Huey started to lick Derek's feet clean. Huey tried to spit out the mud, but Derek demanded that he swallow it. Huey did as he was told and swallowed the mud. After Huey was done cleaning Derek's shoes, Derek threw Huey in a nearby dumpster and slammed it shut. Derek laughed hysterically as he and his friends walked away. Huey didn't enjoy any of it. He got out of the trash and walked in the alley that Nathan took Noah. Nathan was still beating up Noah, so Huey intervened.

"Get away from him!" Huey demanded as Nathan started walking over to Huey.

"Or what nerd?" Nathan said as he was about to punch Huey. Huey braced himself as Nathan threw the punch. Dewey came out of nowhere and blocked the punch.

"Or this!" Dewey said as he started rapidly throwing punches. They all connected with Nathan's face. Nathan fell to the ground as Dewey picked him up. "If you ever hurt my brother or my friend again, I will do the same thing I just did, do you understand." Nathan nodded in agreement as Dewey put him down and let him run away. Huey was surprised that Dewey actually fought him. Dewey then looked at Huey. "I'm not letting Derek hurt you anymore." Dewey said as he hugged a crying Huey.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Final Confrontation

The next day, Dewey and Louie escorted Huey over to Derek's house. Huey was very intimidated, but Dewey and Louie were confident. They knew that today was the day that Derek left their brother alone for good. Once they got to the gate of Derek's house, Huey started to run the other direction until Dewey grabbed him.

"Huey, it's okay." Dewey said trying to reassure his brother. "We have a plan, we just need you to relax." Huey started to calm down as Derek opened the gate. 

"Did you dorks come for a beating?" Derek asked as he evilly grinned. Dewey shoved a paper in Derek's face. 

"We just came to give you this." Louie said as Derek looked at the paper. It was a restraining order. 

"You can't be within 20 feet of Huey anymore." Dewey said triumphantly. "It's over Derek." Derek started laughing maniacally. The triplets didn't understand why he was laughing so hard. Derek started to pull something out of his pocket. It was a gun. Huey froze as Derek pointed the gun right at him. Louie tried to stop him.

"Wait don't shoot!" Louie said waving his hands in the air. "We can resolve this without violence." Derek interrupted him.

"It's too late for that, it's time to die." Derek said as he was about to pull the trigger. Before he could, he noticed a familiar voice from behind Huey. It was his father. 

"Son, please don't shoot him." Hunter started to say. "He's a good kid that did nothing wrong, just let him go. I'm sorry for all the horrible things I did to you. If you want to shoot anybody, shoot me. But just know know that it won't solve anything." Derek started to lower his gun until he heard police sirens. He got angry knowing that one of them had called the police.

"Alright, which one of you did it?" Derek asked as he started pointing the gun at everyone. None of them responded. Derek then heard the voice of his sister coming from behind him.

"I did it." Lucky confessed as Derek started to cry. 

"How could you betray me like this?" Derek asked as he cried angrily.

"This has to stop Derek." Lucky said angrily. "You've been torturing Huey for I don't know how long. I know you blame him for what happened, but it's not even his fault. It's your fault Derek, and the sooner accept it, the sooner this will end." Derek started crying harder knowing that Lucky was right. He lowered the gun. He started thinking about what she had just said. As everyone started to relax, a gun shot was heard. Huey fell backwards as everyone screamed. 

Huey found himself in a weird dream. Everything around him was white. He was being held in the arms of his mother. He didn't understand what was going on. His mother spoke to him.

"You don't have to speak." Della said as Huey started to cry. "I know what you're thinking. I love you and your brothers very much. I wish I could see how grown you've all become. I know you want to stay here, but you have to go back to your brothers." Huey cried louder knowing that he will never see his mother again if he goes back. He realized that he can't stay in that world. He wanted to be with his brothers. 

"I love you mom." Huey said as he cried. His mother kissed him on the forehead as he woke up in a hospital bed.

Everyone was in the hospital room as Huey started to wake up. Dewey and Louie rushed over and hugged him as Donald cried happy tears. Huey looking for a gun shot wound, but he realized there was no wound to be found. Dewey started to explain to him what happened.

"It was incredible Hue!" Dewey started to say excitedly. "You fainted so quick that you literally dodged a bullet!" Huey was surprised. He thought that he had gotten shot, but he actually just fainted. Huey started to get up, but then a question came to his mind.

"Where's Derek?" Huey asked as Dewey and Louie looked down trying to think of a way to answer the question. Dewey didn't know how to put it into words, so Louie explained.

"When Derek shot the gun, the cops were already there." Louie said as Huey got confused. "The cops shot Derek down and he didn't make it." Huey was shocked. He didn't know Derek died. He started to cry thinking that it could have all been avoided. His brothers started to comfort him as he remembered all the horrible things Derek has done to him. Huey immediately stopped crying. His brothers noticed this.

"Huey, are you okay?" Dewey asked confused by his brother's emotions.

"I refuse to feel bad for him." Huey said as Dewey and Louie were confused. "He had multiple chances, and he decided to waste them all on torturing me. He blew it, so why should I feel bad." Dewey and Louie started to understand why Huey wouldn't feel bad for him. Once Huey was recovered, they checked out of the hospital and went home. As they got in the limo that Launchpad was driving, Dewey looked over at Huey. Huey looked up at the sky smiling. Dewey was gonna talk to him, but he didn't want to disturb him. That was the first time Dewey has ever seen Huey that happy. Derek was finally gone forever, and he is never coming back. Huey then looked over at Dewey. 

"Hey Dewey?" Huey said as Dewey looked at him. "Thanks for keeping your promise." Dewey felt touched knowing that his brother was satisfied.

"You're welcome Huey." Dewey said as he looked at the sky. He admired the clouds as they all drove home. 

End of Story


End file.
